Moments of Genius
by TheKeyIsLove
Summary: 100 Random Word Drabbles - Further adventures of the characters (Pre-Movie, Mid-Movie, and Post Movie) told in 4 chapters of 25 drabbles each. Chock-full of headcanons and plenty fluffy. I hope you enjoy.


A/N: 100 Random Words = 100 Random Drabbles. Several genres, several ratings… Almost all at least a little fluffy. =] First time I've ever done this, so feel free to gimme some feedback.

Warning: SPOILERS for the movie – so don't read if you haven't watched. [Which sounds like common sense to me, but whatever…]

Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind, or there would already be a sequel, a restaurant, a theme park, and much in the way of merchandise. ;)

1 – Film

In the darkness of the theater, Megamind smiled as Roxanne snuggled closer, the fingers of her right hand clasped in his left as his free arm cradled her shoulders. With her head resting in the crook of his neck, and his head gently on top of hers, he had to give Minion credit – in the privacy of his mind, at least. Because his friend had been right; this "_moo-vey_" thing was indeed a brilliant idea.

-0-

2 – Carpet

Roxanne shivered as her boyfriend's weight settled on her pleasantly, the coolness of the concrete seeping through her thin blouse. She had the brief thought that, if making out on the floor was going to become a common thing, they needed to get some rugs or something for the Lair; however, the thought was promptly forgotten moments later as she became thoroughly preoccupied.

-0-

3 – Wretched

Clothes soaked through by the drizzle, Megamind absently thought that the raindrops on his face almost felt like tears, though he knew they couldn't be. Not that weeping was below him; his heart simply hurt too much at the moment for him to cry.

-0-

4 – Cycle

"Honestly, Roxanne! It's not like I purposefully ruined dinner… I mean, I dehydrated him _weeks_ ago. How was I supposed to know he'd show up in the washing machine?"

-0-

5 – Ice

The blue super genius glared daggers at his giggling girlfriend, attempting to remain upright at all costs, despite his current lack of coordination. "Dearest, you are _not_ convincing me that strapping these, these – _contraptions_ to my feet and attempting to move around this frozen pond is anything but a cruel, unusual and _completely undeserved_ punishment!"

-0-

6 – Tapestry

Of all the items Sir had stolen during his brief reign as Supreme Overlord, Minion was most disappointed to lose the large mural of Atlantis. It just seemed a shame to return it to the boring old museum... especially considering how well it complimented the fishy screensaver on Sir's main computer monitor.

-0-

7 – Forward

Hidden in the masses, Wayne smiled to himself as he watched his friends dance on stage, laughing and hamming it up for the crowd. He'd always known his Little Buddy was a hero at heart – he'd just needed a little _push_ in the right direction. And who better than the bossy, big-hearted reporter to give it?

-0-

8 – Sky

Even though the majority of his fabulously brilliant mind was focused on the fact that he was plummeting to his death, Megamind took in his surroundings and experienced a brief moment of enlightenment. No wonder Metro Man had insisted on flying everywhere; the view of the city from above was absolutely fantastic!

-0-

9 – Chief

"Officer, you seem to be a fairly intelligent man. Surely you see the logic of an invisible car having invisible seatbelts?"

-0-

10 – Spice

"Achoo! _Achoo!_ A-a-achoo!"

"Oh, Miss Ritchi, I am so, so sorry!"

"It'th alwight, Binion. You didn'd know I'b allewgic to- to- ah- _AH_- AACHOOO!"

"That's it, Minion, there will be no more use of _kay-enn _pepper in this Lair."

"Duly noted, Sir."

-0-

11 – Record

When she called her mother to inform her that, not only was she dating her former kidnapper, but was also planning to move in with him (a man who had _literally_ spent the majority of his life in prison), Roxanne was treated to a blood-curdling shriek, followed by the sound of someone passing out in a dead faint.

-0-

12 – Book

"Roxanne, is this some sort of manual for romantic relationships?"

"What are you talking abou– Holy Crap, is that what I think it is?!"

"Well, the title page says Kama Su–"

"Megs, where did you get this?!"

"From that man over there. I was explaining that you are my first girlfriend, and he seemed to think I would find it useful. In fact, he suggested that you and I should read it together… Roxanne, is something wrong? You're turning purple."

-0-

13 – Ship

When the Warden handed the little blue boy the toy rocket, you would have thought he'd given him the Holy Grail. Shaking his head, he returned to his patrol of the halls, smiling when the sounds of a make-believe space adventure – punctuated with gleeful squeals and giggles – reached his ears.

-0-

14 – Yellow

Grinning widely, the self-proclaimed Defender of Metrocity held out his arms in a dramatic sweeping gesture. "Behold, my love! Your new car. The latest safety features, extraordinary mileage, and with many accessories personally designed by yours truly, specifically adjusted for your individual needs and desires."

Roxanne blinked rapidly. "It's great Megs, but… What's with the color?"

-0-

15 – Drink

Rolling his eyes at his boss' slurred speech and stumbling steps, Minion smiled knowingly at the slightly-less intoxicated Miss Ritchi before heading to gather up his usual "hangover package" – Tylenol, water bottles, wet wash cloths, and a bowl. A loud crash sounded from down the hall, and the fish sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

-0-

16 – Ears

The moment Roxanne discovered just how sensitive his ears were, Megamind knew – by the wicked gleam in her eye – that he would soon be the subject of many experiments. He just hadn't realized how… _pleasant_ the results would be.

-0-

17 – Thermometer

"Megs, either you stop talking and keep that thing under your tongue, or we're going to have to do it the _hard_ way."

-0-

18 – Hammer

The sassy reporter tried not to laugh at her boyfriend's adorable naivety, but with those big green eyes blinking in confusion because, "The band's name is _Tool_, Roxanne, how would this device _not_ be appropriate for a concert?"… Well, she had to admit it was fairly difficult.

-0-

19 – Sunset

Tucked into her fiancé's embrace, silently watching as the sun slipped below the horizon, Roxanne figured that her evening couldn't possibly get any better; however, when her blue man leaned over and kissed her, murmuring his love and adoration against her lips, she was more than content to be proven wrong.

-0-

20 – Airport

Roxanne ducked her head, desperately trying to hide while her boyfriend ranted on to the frazzled and slightly frightened flight attendant about how "this noisome, bumpy, airborne tin-can is most definitely _NOT_ the best way to travel!"

-0-

21 – Twinkle

Gazing tenderly at the tiny girl lying in the hospital bed, phrases like "stage three", "inoperable", and "won't make it to five" bouncing around in his giant brain, Megamind gave absolutely no thought to his appearance or public image. Reaching to hold her fragile hand and fighting back the lump in his throat at the infernal unfairness of the universe, he opened his mouth and, in full view of nurses and paparazzi alike, began to sing.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"

-0-

22 – Hug

Her arms were firm around his shoulders, in sharp contrast to the soft curves pressed against his chest. Tentatively, his own hands moved to rest against her back, and he felt a little thrill shoot up his spine when she pulled him closer.

As far as first hugs went, it was pretty great.

-0-

23 – Kitchen

Roxanne had to admit that her life had definitely taken a turn for the unique. After all, how many girls came home to a giant ape-robot with a fish for a head, wearing a pink frilly apron and offering her homemade chocolate chip cookies, still warm from the oven? But, considering Minion was a better chef than she could ever hope to be, the reporter was more than happy to turn the cooking over to him.

-0-

24 – Treadmill

The first time he caught Roxanne running herself ragged on the exercise machine, her fiancé asked her why she was torturing her body. Her response, "I'm trying to get into shape," was met with an incredulous reply: "Your shape is perfect just the way it is."

-0-

25 – Snack

Wayne winced at the two pairs of eyes staring at him in pained confusion. He'd just wanted to be free to live his life the way he wanted. That's it. He hadn't asked for all the responsibility in the first place, and he _sure_ hadn't asked for this most recent drama.

He sighed heavily.

Why couldn't the universe just let him _eat_ his _dang sandwich_ in _peace?!_

A/N: Thanks for reading. 26 thru 50 will be coming soon. =]


End file.
